Gli amici restano assieme
by Angelo Folletto
Summary: Questa fanfiction è una rivisitazione tradotta dell'opera di Tratta di Stanlio e Ollio, gli eventi si collocano immediatamente dopo gli avvenimenti di "C'era una volta un piccolo naviglio" Troveremo urel alle prese con un forte mal di pancia causato dal falso cibo mangiato ed un titubante Mr.Hardy intento ad aiutarlo
Questa fanfiction è una rivisitazione tradotta di un'opera già esistente.

Tratta di Stanlio e Ollio, gli eventi si collocano immediatamente dopo gli avvenimenti di "C'era una volta un piccolo naviglio"

Combattuto tral piangere e tentare la fuga, Stan mise un piede in fallo rovinando al suolo, accanto ad Ollie mentre l'ufficiale di polizia trascinava entrambi alla stazione.  
Malgrado le sue esili gambe vacillassero pericolosamente, tanto ch'egli riusciva a malapena ad avanzare ed i polsi ammanettati gli bruciassero come se una corda strofinasse contro la sua pelle pallida, tutto ciò a cui il piccolo Stanley riusciva a pensare era il penetrante ed ingente dolore allo stomaco.  
"In quale cella state detenendo Nick Granger?"  
Dimandò il poliziotto, strofinandosi il livido sulla fronte procuratogli da Ollie; il quale però non avea colpe.  
Dopo l'incidente coll'ufficiale Mr. Hardy decise ch'avrebbe ignorato il compare, agendo in tal modo quest'ultimo presumeva che, in realtà, lo spiacevole evento che aveva causato loro l'arresto fosse, ancora una volta, colpa sua quantunque agisse in totale buona fede.  
Egli pensò che soffiare nel suo trombone avrebbe aiutato il poliziotto a comprendere quello che era successo, dimenticando la reazione dell'amico nell'udir il suono a lui quantomai molesto.  
Stan si lasciò sfuggire un gemito mentre il suo stomaco,improvvisamente, venne assalito dai crampi, desiderò di potersi strofinare l'addome e l'avrebbe fatto, se le sue mani non fossero serrate in manette.  
Il rosso si rese conto che la causa di quel dolore atroce poteva solo essere il cibo sintetico che fu costretto ad ingerire durante la spiacevolissima, e per nulla desiderata, crociera in alto mare.  
Se solo fosse riuscito a sputare quegli oggetti come Oliver, che per altro aveva rischiato il soffocamento dopo averli inghiottiti, ora non starebbe cotanto male.  
Stan cercò il guardo bruno di Ollie ma questi era ancora intento ad ignorarlo così non gli rimas'altro che sperare nel rapido abbassamento della rabbia dell'amico; con un fil di voce lo chiamò.  
"Ollie?"  
"Taci tu!"  
Il poliziotto si girò e spinse il malandato stomaco di Mr. Laurel costringendolo a mugolare nuovamente, sentendosi peggio che mai.  
Come avrebbe voluto che Ollie avesse cinto con un braccio le sue spallucce scarne; ciò l'avrebbe aiutato a star meglio, ma sapeva bene che nulla di tutto questo stava per accadere.

Una volta che terminò di parlare con uno sbirro imbellettato seduto alla scrivania, il loro ufficiale li menò lungo i corridoi della stazione, fermandosi infine al di fuori di una cella.  
Stan riuscì a sbirciare le mani dell'imponente amico che tremavano, nel medesimo istante s'accorse che il suo esiguo labbro inferiore avea cominciato a traballare; Il dolore allo stomaco era in crescente aumento e la paura riuscì a farlo sentire molto peggio, soprattutto quando vide Granger sorridere riconoscendoli. Purtroppo il candore del dolce Stanley gl'impedì di notare che quel sorriso era un ghigno.  
"Ah, Allocco, Balordo, è bello rivedervi"  
Disse, in tono sì allegro che Stanley si domandò se avesse cambiato positivamente idea su di loro.  
"E 'bello veder anche te"  
rispose educatamente , dando gentilmente un colpetto di gomito proprio nello stomaco nel compagno, come è solito fare.

Gridando, Stan s'incurvò su se stesso,avvertiva troppo dolore per pensare di reagire.  
Il poliziotto liberò i polsi dei reclusi dalle manette, ed entrambi scoprirono che lo strofinio avea segato loro la pelle provocando varie ecchimosi,alla vista i due trasalirono.

Dopo codesto gentile servizio il poliziotto li spintonò malamente nella cella; solamente pochi secondi dopo la porta venne serrata, così la coppia di amici si ritrovò intrappolata con l'uomo che avea cercato di ucciderli.

Riluttante,Oliver imbandì un'imbarazzata chiacchierata con Granger, mentre Stan si lasciò sprofondare sul duro giaciglio, avvolgendo le braccia attorno l'addome cominciando a strofinarlo lentamente.  
"Ehy, scendi subito dal mio letto!"  
Gridò Granger afferrando il braccio di Stan e tirandolo rudemente in piedi; questi inciampò nuovamente e poco ci mancò che cadesse; la sua bocca era stranamente colma di saliva.  
Il malvagio uomo lo lasciò andare altrettanto grossolanamente così il magro finì appoggiato al muro, cercando di riprendere fiato; si sentia così male che le lacrime s'apprestavano a bagnare gl'occhi chiari.

"Sono davvero spiacente per quello che è successo prima, sulla barca, signore"  
Affermò il signor Hardy giocherellando timidamente con la cravatta.  
"E fai bene ad esserlo! Nessuno prende a botte Nick Granger e se la cava facilmente"  
Ringhiò minaccioso il malvivente.

Stan lasciò che le gambe magre cedessero così scivolò lentamente a terra, in lagrime, con le ginocchia sotto il mento, abbracciate al suo stomaco.  
Adesso anche sua gola era in fiamme.  
Due gocce traboccarono dagli occhietti ma non le strofinò via.

"Alzati, balordo"  
Gli strillò contro Granger costringendolo a sollevarsi, guardando nel contempo il volto preoccupato di Oliver.  
Questi, preso alla sprovvista, altro non poté fare che guardare come il pugno del malfattore, rapido tanto quanto una palla di cannone, andò a colpire l'addome del povero Stanley che lanciò un grido e cominciò a piangere sul serio.  
Le gambe l'abbandonarono facendolo cadere ancora una volta sul pavimento; ei sentì un gran bruciore lungo tutta la gola e ben comprese che il suo povero stomaco era in uno stato di subbuglio insopportabile.

Il rosso aprì la bocca per pregarlo di non fargli del male, ma invece della voce fuoriuscirono succhi gastrici e tutte le schifezze ingerite che non riuscì a digerire: lo stomaco, in preda ai crampi, si liberò del falso cibo, immangiabile e probabilmente velenoso.  
Il piccolo avvertiva una gran pena ma ne il sapore disgustoso e acido stanziato nella sua bocca ne le urla del malvagio riuscirono a fermare il meccanismo di autodifesa del suo corpo.

"Stan, stai...?"  
Oliver, per la prima volta gli rivolse la parola, poi fece molto di più accovacciandosi accanto a lui e ponendo una mano sull'ansante schiena dell'amico.  
"Stanley?" lo chiamò  
Ma egli non era in grado di rispondere, troppo occupato al gestire il lancinante dolore allo stomaco mentre vomitava violentemente; non ricordò un momento in tutta la sua vita in cui si sentì così male.

Singhiozzando, Stan finalmente terminò, e s'abbandonò, debolissimo, sul corpo del grande amico, pulendosi la bocca, in mancanza d'artefizio migliore, con la manica.  
Ollie l'avvolse con le braccia e gli carezzò la spalla, il suo sostegno fu sorprendentemente confortante.  
Il piccolo uomo avvertì una strana sensazione graffiante al malandato stomaco e alla gola, la sua bocca era in fiamme, ma, malgrado ciò si sentia molto meglio. Perché, dunque, stava ancora ansimando tra un singhiozzo e l'altro?  
"Sei disgustoso, balordo"  
Esordì Granger con uno sguardo tanto disgustato quanto maligno dipinto sulla sua brutta faccia.  
Stan lo ignorò, premendo il viso contro camicia a righe di Ollie intrisa del penetrante olezzo di sudore, ma di ciò non si curò affatto.

"Che cosa sta succedendo qui?"  
Chiese sbigottito un secondino, battendo il manganello sulle sbarre di metallo.  
Il frastuono improvviso fece sobbalzare il piccolo Stanley il quale batté la testa rossiccia contro il morbido mento di Ollie, facendolo gemere per il lieve dolore -già il signor Laurel ha la testa davvero dura - Tuttavia egli non lo spinse via ma passò la mano libera sul suo viso, pallido per la malattia.

"Niente,signore"  
S'affrettò a rispondere Granger.  
"Non stavo parlando con te"  
Rimandò infastidita la guardia.  
"Tu"  
Proseguì indicando il signor Hardy  
"Spiegami, cosa è successo?"  
"Bhe, signore"  
Replicò Oliver sempre educato.  
"Questo infimo individuo ha costretto il mio amico a mangiare un sacco di cose che non erano cibo, questo lo ha fatto sentire male. E poi ..."  
Ollie interruppe il resoconto dei fatti: ovviamente non era educato l'utilizzo del termine "vomito".  
E' strano come il preoccuparsi delle questioni sociali, che Stan non conosce, gli faccia dimenticar a sua volta d'occuparsi di lui.  
"Quando è successo?"  
Ollie strinse lievemente la presa sulle sue spalle del compare.  
"Quando eravamo sulla barca, signore."  
"Non è vero, io..."  
"Sta zitto, Granger! Voglio che tu pulisca questo disastro ma prima, vieni con me."  
Il marrano si lamentò, ma la guardia lo trascinò fuori dalla cella, lasciando i due malcapitati da soli.

Sollevato, Stan arrancò sino al lettuccio aiutato da Oliver che gli pulì il viso intriso di lacrime con una manica.  
"Come ti senti?"  
Gli chiese infine.  
"Molto meglio, ora"  
Rispose il magrolino, sorridendo appena per sdrammatizzare inducendo l'amico a far altrettanto mascherando un triste pensiero.  
"Ollie?"  
"Sì?"  
Il rosso sentì nuovamente gli occhi pieni di lacrime,ancora una volta era colpa della sua emotività.  
"Mi dispiace."  
Ollie sorrise appena, ma Stan non ci trovava nulla di divertente.  
"A me dispiace che tu stia male."  
Ciò detto si concedettero un caldo abbraccio.  
Sentendosi molto più sicuro, Stanley poggiò la magra schiena al muro e allungò le gambe fin al bordo del letto, appoggiando distrattamente una mano sul suo stomaco e ponendo l'altra sulle spalle forti dell'amico che lo imitò.

Mr. Hardy sapeva benissimo che non era l'unico a sperare chel vile Granger non tornasse più.  
"Ollie?"  
La flebile voce dell'uomo mingherlino ruppe il pacato silenzio che s'era andato addensando.  
"Sì?"  
"Cosa credi che succederà?"  
Oliver si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Non lo so, ma sono sicuro che una volta spiegato cosa ha combinato quel vil marrano e chiarite le mie inconsce gesta a spese quel poliziotto, ci lasceranno andare."  
Stan tornò a poggiar la testa sul rotondo pancione dell'amico.  
"Lo spero."  
Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio pacifico, la guardia ritornò con Granger, il qual recava secchio e scopa; il secondino lo spinse nella cella facendo quasi inciampare.  
Ollie sorrise, ma si trattenne quando notò il malvivente guardarlo.  
"Vai avanti, ripulire immantinente. E voi due,con me."  
Ordinò allora il poliziotto.  
Immediatamente Stan credette che questo dovea essere un male, quindi iniziò a piagnucolare per la paura che qualcuno possa fare loro del male; così facendo attirò l'attenzione di Oliver  
"Cosa sta succedendo?"  
Chiese allora aiutandolo ad alzarsi e portandolo fuori dalla cella; egli lo lasciò fare, ancora una volta indeciso se esser grato che finalmente Granger non l'avrebbe più infastiditi, o terrorizzato al pensiero di nuovi aguzzini.  
"Smettila di piangere!"  
Lo ammonì la guardia, colpendolo al petto; egli cercò d'ubbidire: serrò le labbra per fermare i mugolii, ma non riuscì ad arresta le lacrime che sgorgavan dagl'occhi celesti come fonti.

"Vi porto in un'altra cella, lontani da Nick Granger."  
Ollie sorrise prendendo il compare tra le braccia e anch'egli fece lo somigliante, asciugandosi gli occhi con la manica, ormai umidiccia.  
"Grazie Signore. Vi ringrazio tanto."  
Il secondino se li tirò dietro lungo il corridoio poi si fermarono innanzi una cella vuota, qui incontrarono il poliziotto che li arrestò, indicandoli mentre parlava  
"Dove stai portando questi due?"  
"In una cella diversa. Non sono al sicuro con Granger. "  
"Ma sono dei criminali, quello grasso mi ha colpito!"  
"Le ho già detto che era un incident..."  
Il signor Hardy tentò di chiarire la loro situazione, ma l'agente lo interruppe, un'altra volta.  
"Taci, tu!" Si voltò allora al bravo secondino  
"Bene, fai quello che vuoi,comunque non rimarranno molto in questo posto perché presto riempirà e non possiamo tenere in carcere gente come loro "  
Ciò detto se ne andò.  
Scuotendo la testa, la guardia aprì la porta della cella e, dopo averli fatti entrare, li chiuse dentro; almeno erano al sicuro.  
Oliver ringraziò ancora la guardia, rimasero soli.  
Dopo tutto quello che accadde, Stan considerò che non c'erano tombe, stress, e c'era molto più spazio nella cella che in barca.  
"Stai ancora male?"  
Dimandò sinceramente preoccupato il grande Oliver.  
"Non tanto"  
Rispose Sran lasciandosi coccolare.  
Gli piace quando Ollie è gentile con lui, perché dimostra quanto la loro amicizia sia salda e sincera.  
E quando usciranno, a quanto pare molto presto, ognuno di loro sa di poter contare sul sincero affetto, la reciproca presenza e la protezione l'un dell'altro.

Fine


End file.
